Unknown Christmases
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: One Christams Eve, Harry goes to the cemetary at Godric's Hallow to visit his mom... and nothing can be normal with him... can it? lol, ONE-SHOT! please read! i was watching the end of Forrest Gump and this came to me...its such a heart felt movie!


**Hey People!!!**

**The story behind this story is story is both personal and heart felt. Well, I hope you like it. **

**Harry Potter isn't mine, unfortunately... Oh, and if you haven't seen AlwaysPureBlood's video of the London Half Blood Prince premire, you should. Let's see if this link will work... or just type it in on the url...: **.com/watch?v=NWCVk2MQyaw **What Jo does is sooooo cool, man I wish I was there. If any of you were there, let me know in a review. Ok?? Alright, enjoy. Btw, this is entirely in Harry's PoV**

The wind picked up, sending snow flying all about. My breath was visible as I gasped when the icy wind hit my face. I took a deep breath and gazed through the swirling snow. I came up to the old gate and pushed it open, shuddering at the high pitch squeal that came from it. I stepped through, weaving around until I found the one thing I was looking for.

The gravestone of Lily Potter.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes out of respect. "Hey mum." I said. I knelt down and put a bouquet of red roses and wild flowers against the headstone. I stood up and sighed, my eyed downcasted. "Things are so different now. It's been nearly twenty years since the war was finally finished. Should I feel it isn't over though?" I asked. I started to feel pin pricks behind my eyelids and sat down cross legged in the snow. "Will I always have this... it's like half of me... I don't know. I-I sound ridiculous."

"You don't."

My head snapped up and I came face to face with a shadowy silvery version of Lily Potter, sitting cross legged in front of me. "Mum?"

She smiled and nodded. "Mmmhmm. You don't sound ridiculous hun. You sound like someone who has seen more than they should. Someone who has been through a real trauma, yet manages to be there for their family."

"Yeah... You have grand kids." I said smiling. "They're definitely a handful."

"Well, so were you. The one good thing about you was you never seemed to cry... except for a certain Halloween night that I will not talk about."

I sighed again. "I do not need to be reminded of the war. Neither the first nor second. I just want to put it behind me."

"You'll never be able to put it behind you. I may not have lived long enough to see the end of the way, but I know people that have. Baby, you will never forget it. You see them in your dreams?"

"Still." I said. I knew what she meant. The faces of the people that died that night. Death Eaters and Light members alike.

She nodded. Then smiled; the same smile I remembered from the Mirror of Erisid all those years ago.

"Tell me more of my grandchildren. What are they like?"

I laughed. "Like a big ball of trouble. James, my eldest, I a pure trouble maker. Takes after his grandfather." We both laughed at that.

"James?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He looks like dad. Exactly like dad. Eyes and all." she laughed again. Her laugh was indescribable, and somehow it was familiar to me. "My middle son, Al, he''s in cahoots with James. I swear, If I leave the two of them in the same room for thirty minuets the house will magically explode." again, she laughed.

"It sounds like two men I know. Jeeze, you've got your work cut out for you. How old are they?"

"James is fourteen and Al is thirteen. And what two men? Dad and Sirius?" I grinned.

"Who else?" she smiled.

"Why does everyone act like Sirius burnt down a building once?" I asked, throwing my hands in front of me.

"Because he and your father did. When they were fourteen. You kid's middle names? Sorry, I'm just interested."

"Oh, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. Did they really? Sirius left that story out."

"I bet he did. It's not a day he likes to remember. And those are cute names." she said, her eyes shining. "Especially Severus."

"He loved you." I stated.

"I know he did. And in a way, I loved him." I could tell by the slight glazed look in her eyes that she didn't want to talk about it, so I changed the subject.

"You have a granddaughter as well. Lily."

"Crystal tears formed in her eyes. "You named her Lily?"

"Yes. She's just like you. Brilliant in school, friends with my arch enemy's son who just happens to be in Slytherin, has a guy that doesn't understand the meaning on 'no' on her back constantly." Mum's laugh echoed through the wind.

"Well. Then she is just like me." Smile.

"Dad? Daddy?" called a little girl.

"And that's Lily herself. What is it with Potters and red heads?"

"I swear, it's a curse. I love you son. Take care." and just like that, she was gone.

"Weird." I said aloud on accident.

"There you are dad. Mum has Christmas dinner ready." said an eleven year old girl woth flaming red hair and emerald eyes.

"Alright dear." I stood up, brushing off my wet bottom (it was just from the snow). "I love you." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"I love you too," said Lily. I looked down at her and grabbed her mitten covered hand. "Come on, your mother has ham on the table."

We walked out through the rickety fence and I glanced back. "Merry Christmas mum." I whispered.

As the wind blew, I swear I heard the words "merry Christmas, my son" within them.

**It just came to me. No, it's not Christmas, but a **girl cam dream. **Okay, review. It's 2 am and I've got to go shopping tomorrow...** not looking forward to getting upearly... anyways, REVIEW!!!! lol =D

**Was it her face that invaded your mind?  
Her kind isn't that hard to find  
She lets you think that you found her first  
That's how she works, her sick and twisted gypsy curse**

She can swallow knives  
She can swallow lives  
Gold and black stare,  
Brought the night of your demise


End file.
